


星光华尔兹

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance, Tragedy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 那是她跳的最后一曲华尔兹。忧伤，短暂，远不是一曲普通的华尔兹那么简单。





	星光华尔兹

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starlit Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485590) by Elssha. 



一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

她旋转着，脚下每一步都完美无瑕；每一步都空虚，轻飘，毫无目的。她的脸上挂着笑容；一副假面，一个抚慰她舞伴孤单的空洞玩笑。桌上的烛光映在她眼中跳跃，她知道这会造出一种欢快闪亮的效果，让那强装出来的谦逊笑容在所有不熟悉她的人看来像是真实的。来自同样烛火的光芒也在她发梢上闪耀，增强了悬挂上空的明月照出的光辉。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

他们舞蹈着。夜晚真美，不是吗？完美，有人可能会这么说；熟识她的人则不会。不管怎么说，月亮如此丰满，天幕上只点缀着几点小小的云影。空气里暖洋洋的，尽管她只穿着紫罗兰色的夜礼服。今天晚上，没有风，没有雨，没有刺骨的寒意，没有潜伏的危险；现在没有。

“你跳起舞来光彩照人，亲爱的……” 音乐渐渐停下来的时候，她的舞伴殷勤地鞠躬赞美道。

“谢谢。”她不能相信让嘴唇向上弯曲会这么困难，哪怕只是一点点。她一向能言善辩，现在一句干巴巴的‘谢谢’却是她能说的全部……真是失败！

“你累了吗？”

“不，不，”她回答，尽管她感到自己的笑容向下落了一点，意识也有点模糊，“我们可以继续跳。”

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

现在她总会有这样的感觉，好像她完全只是在做出动作，却没有一点儿关于真实或目的的概念。真实……目的……她知道它们是什么吗？那名男子笑起来，下一首舞曲开始了。

“如你所愿，只是别太快就搞得你自己精疲力尽；这将是个漫长的夜晚，我确信。”

“我知道。”她点点头，又一次挽住他的胳膊。

她本想说‘我知道，扎克’，不过她没有把握。他是叫扎克吗？不，不知怎么地这名字好象不合适。或许是马太？查理？她不知道。不管哪一个她都不关心。意识到自己关心的东西如此地少，意识到自己一点都不在意，这让她感到难过，但她找不到改变的方法。

她能怎么做呢？她能告诉他，告诉这个男孩吗？男孩？哦是的，他是个男孩。在她眼里他只能算是个孩子。他有多大，二十岁？二十五？或者三十？他看起来像个男人，一点不错，但他没有长大的需要。他没有见识过真正的生活；这里没有人见过。他们的眼睛都一样；欢快，富足，好奇，嬉闹。无忧无虑。就是这个词，无忧无虑。这足以形容他们所有人。可能还不完全，不过够接近的了。就是不够活泼。噢她多么希望自己也能像他们一样。

告诉他天空在崩塌他会大声嘲笑，告诉他明天他可能死去他会觉得你发疯了。他明白什么，这些人会明白什么？当然，这男孩也许可以在梦里解导数，可以随时引用莎士比亚，可以毫不费力地弹奏门德尔松……毕竟，他已经去过哈佛，或者普林斯顿，或者耶鲁，或者类似的地方……但他又明白什么？

几年前，早在这一切之前，她可能会认为他知晓一切。可是再也不会了。书本有什么用处？他们如此贪婪地渴求的这些知识有什么用处？她看透了他们所有人；通过一个热切的观察者的双眼看透了他们所有人。书本还真是有用。

一对对舞伴翩翩起舞，就像她，合着舒缓的音乐彼此靠近，仿佛他们已经陶醉其中。她没有。她的脚机械地随着熟悉的旋律移动。她的心却不在这里。她的思绪停留在遥远的过去；那将她遗弃，反过来，也被她遗弃的过去。

当她的凝视转向天空的时候，她努力抑制住畏缩的欲望。噢，她多想念他们——那些星星。当然麻瓜们是不会注意到的；只要一些细节模糊的解释、一些记忆咒、一些不显眼的咒语，就没有人会再仔细琢磨……如果有人想过了，那他们如今会认为是自己精神失常或者胡思乱想。她多想念那些星星！

**_“我要杀了他！”哈利大吼着，实际上他在猛击着画像。“我不知道我恨谁更多一点……他还是伏地魔。”_ **

**_“哈利！”她迅速反驳道，对他的思路嗤之以鼻。哈利可能不喜欢校长，尤其在小天狼星死后，但梅林在上他不会在她面前说这些事。_ **

**_“好吧敏恩，但他是紧随其后的第二个……他不肯做任何事情！”_ **

“他本该做些什么……”她低声说，一滴孤零零的泪水顺着她的脸颊滑落。

“唔？”

“哦，没什么；只是想起了过去很久的一些事情。”她脸色些微发红，一边趁他没注意的时候擦去那滴该死的泪水，一边在心里为这次失控痛斥自己。有时候那些回忆是如此鲜活……那时候，伏地魔确确实实已经越过了界线；邓布利多本该做些什么……至少他本该让他们做些什么。但他们所做的仅仅是等待和观望。

黑魔王的计划基于梅林的学说之一。那位伟大的法师曾说过，人们找不到魔法的开始、结束和来源，是因为人们只看到了魔法和他们的日常生活相关的那冰山一角。地球同巨大的宇宙里的其他每一件事物相连，而反过来，每一件事物也与它关联。因此，只要联系还在，没有人能真的彻底除掉什么东西。宇宙其他的部分会填补地球上被取走的东西。比如，有人想要烧焦所有的青草，那总会从别处飘来种子——如果有足够的时间。

伏地魔的回答；抹去所有的联系。

**_罗恩站在她触手可及的距离之外，紧紧拥抱着他的妹妹，就像那女孩的生命全维系于他的拥抱。每个人都在那儿，挤满了魁地奇球场。每张脸上都写满了震惊，每双眼睛都紧紧锁定了天幕。在那一刻，学院的隔阂消失了。没有人说话；格兰芬多和斯莱特林们没有避讳相互紧挨在一起，没有四处飞射的攻击，最敏锐的眼睛也找不出一点恶意。无论如何没有人这么做。格兰芬多、斯莱特林、拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇，如果不看他们象征性的颜色的话，他们似乎已成为一体。他们如同一个整体，一起凝视着夜晚的天空，星星在燃烧在流血，身后拖着闪亮的尾迹。_ **

**_她听到一些男孩在哭喊呜咽，大一点的孩子在震惊中跌坐在地，而女孩们……她们像是变成了石雕，在怀疑中僵住了。天堂陷落了。即使这看起来就像是简单的星光流闪咒创造的盛大的流星雨，但他们都知道这是不同的。他们都知道自己从没见过如此绚丽的光芒，整个学校里没有一个人留下来，他们全部聚集到球场上，想把这天堂似的光辉永远留在他们的记忆里。_ **

**_有人把她拉到身边，用他的手臂从身后环抱着她。她向后靠进那个怀抱里，并不完全在意那是谁。她的眼里涌起泪水，而且她不久之前刚发觉自己的膝盖彻底地失去了力量。那臂膀，不管它们属于谁，至少让她不会完全地丧失自我。_ **

**_“我明天出发。”他在她耳边低声说，下颚轻轻地抵在她肩上。_ **

**_最痛苦的情感突然压倒了她，就像那是她的整个世界里仅剩的、还没被抹去的最后的事物。惊慌中，她转过身，深深地望进他的双眸。_ **

**_“不。”她恳求着，半带恐慌。_ **

**_“我必须……”_ **

**_“求求你，我不能再失去你了！”她乞求着，把沾满泪水的脸颊埋进他的胸膛。_ **

**_“你不会失去我。”_ **

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。   

舞曲再次奏响了，比之前稍放慢了一些。男孩离开了，也同时被从她记忆的表层抹去了。毫无意义，就像是他从没存在过。她现在正和哈利共舞，他深邃碧绿的眼眸牢牢地锁住她的。她亲爱的哈利。所有的视线都集中在她身上，目不转睛，追随着她流畅的舞步穿过舞池。她没有留意他们。她没有注意到一对对的舞伴是如何在她面前分开并在她通过以后停下的。她没有注意到任何东西，除了他的眼睛。噢它们和她之前在那孩子脸上看到的多么地不同。它们充满激情，充满力量。她在他的眼里看到宇宙的本原；她在它们的最深处看到星光。他的眼里充满伤痛，充满渴望，充满困惑……她在他眼里看到一生的忧伤和悲痛，一生的奋斗和叹息。她在里面看到阅历和沉着，强烈的个性和如此多的智慧。他的眼里充满热情和爱慕，完全地将她淹没！所以哈利不会引用莎士比亚或者使用电脑有什么关系？他所知道的东西有翻天覆地的力量。

她可以感觉到他心脏的跳动，合着乐曲的节拍。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

她靠得更紧了，仿佛成为了他不可或缺的一部分。她感觉到他的温暖，闻到他身上淡淡的须后水的味道，感到他的手穿过她的发丝。她依靠在他怀里，感觉到整个大厅里所有的视线都集中在她身上。让他们看吧。让他们的眼睛紧盯着她吧。她有哈利。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

一、二、三。

赫敏拨弄着葡萄酒杯，再也不想呆在这里了。那些小小的紧靠在一起的桌子，那些闪着绸缎光泽的桌布；全是浮华，全是虚伪。她不属于这里， _梅林啊_ 她不属于这里！最后，她把杯子靠上嘴唇，希望它是比那种深红色的液体更烈的东西，比如伏特加。

“你答应过不会离开我……”她朝着无人的空旷低声述说。

哈利望着她微笑。

“我许下我该许的，我做我必须做的。” 她听到他这么回答。

“我也是，哈利，”一声抽泣，“我也是。”

在这样的时刻，那些热切的渴望总会回到她身上，她心里的空洞只有过去才能填补。有时候她几乎相信自己能回到过去；重新拿起她的魔杖，穿上长袍，再一次使用魔法。那些时刻是最痛苦的，因为每次她总是不得不立刻提醒自己她不能回去。那些时刻，她不得不提醒自己她已经折断了她的魔杖，发誓永远不再使用魔法。她还不得不提醒自己为什么她要这么做，而这是所有一切里最让她痛苦的事情。

 

人群还在她旁边倒数着，她却几乎没有留意。新的一年就要降临，而她全心全意地思念着那些再也不能微笑的人。

**四**

_邓布利多，韦斯莱先生，小天狼星，塞德里克_

**三**

_弗雷德，乔治，金妮_

**二**

_罗恩，德拉科_

**一**

_哈利。_


End file.
